NCW Heavyweight Championship
The NCW Heavyweight Championship is one of the Championships defended in NCW. It is the Primary title in NCW and has been around since the creation of NCW in 1994. Begining 1994-1998 The title was the first of the original three titles to be created in NCW (the other two tag team championship and Hardcore championship). The first champion was decided on the first show of Prime in a tournament. The first champion was Drake Cole. Drake held the title only a month. The title belts first design was one that had Pennsylvania on it since NCW was only doing shows in Pennsylvania at the time. The belt changed hands a total of seven times in 1994, five in 1995, six in 1996, eight in 1997, and five in 1998 CX 1999 in 1999 Ash Ketchum of CX one the championship for the first time. He was at the time heel and had CX as his bodygaurds(Sokka held the US heavyweight championship in CX also). He was the first to customize the championship. He held it from WrestlerWars 4 in 1999 till the PPV illegal in may of 2000 loosing the championship to Christian Lee Sr. New makeover, CX, and Omnimix In 2004 to go along with the Prime the title was changed to gold and in Blue letters NCW Heavyweight Championship. The title after a month being vacant was won by Edd but then lost it to Brad Carbunkle who was heel at the time. Brad began a fued with Danny Phantom in 2005. Danny reformed CX with his backstage friends Ash and Sokka. Danny at Road to Glory in 2005 won the title from Brad in a Three Stages of Hell match after Aang revealed to be a member of CX and helped Danny. Danny brought back the old custom CX belt and defened the title for 6 moths till Night of Titles when Brad won the title back. The title in 2006 changed hands a total of 4 times, 2007 six times, 2008 three times, 2009 seven times, 2010 five times, 2011 six times, and 2012 eight times. On prime in November of 2012 Ben Tyneson one the title. He defended the title agianst Aang at Floody Ending and in January of 2013 him, Zuko, Kevin levin, Tarrlock and Timmy formed Omnimix. Ben customized the title to fight with the green and grey scheme of Omnimix colors. He showed of both titles at No Way Out and at WrestleWars 18. Ben lost to Danny at WrestleWars to become only the second person to win the title four times. He later lost the title to Naruto when Naruto cashed in his Contract equals Title Contract at Hardcore Havoc. Naruto later revealed he was part of Omnimix and replaced Ben as leader. After Road to Glory Omnimix disbanded and Naruto continued to defend the title still shoing off the old Omnimix custom belt. He defended the title at Springslam beating Zuko and Ben. Later Naruto got rid of the Omnimix belt sayin "I am a winner and this represents a looser.". Naruto is still champion and is set to defend the title agianst Sokka at Americian Tribute.